halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
NOBLE Team (Phalanx Actual)
SPECWAR GROUP THREE/NOBLE was a collection of hand-picked SPARTANS mostly from the SPARTAN-III Alpha and Beta Companies. NOBLE Team was highly recognized as the most daring, and resourceful Spartan unit in the war, after declassification in 2553. NOBLE Team played a pivotal role during the Helmfall Crisis of 2540, less than six months after its formation. Noble temporarily integrated into the small SPARTAN-II Class II Force deployed on the industrial colony of Helmfall. During the Crisis, the SPARTANs earned the respect of the UNSC Servicemen who fought alongside them. Due to the valiant efforts of Noble Three, the Spartans were able to secure the evacuation of thousands of stranded civilians. Though he would survive the devastating battle, the extent of his wounds would reduce him to a non-combat role for the remainder of the year. Noble's bravery likely prevented the Covenant from acquiring the locations of hundreds of the remaining worlds. During the last days of the Helmfall Crisis, Noble fought valiantly against overwhelming forces and survived when many of their SPARTAN-II Class-II brethren had fallen, proving to Lieutenant Ambrose that he had done his duty, with SPARTAN-III's finally surpassing their older counterparts. Noble Team suffered heavy losses during the Battle of Armagedon in early 2542, and was dissolved due to the destruction of the ONI Base in which Noble Team was garrisoned, and suffering heavy losses. Around one year after the incident, Noble Team was reformed with replacements from the SPARTAN-III Beta Company, despite them being assigned to non-combat roles for the time being. The Spartans participated in hundreds of Operations, until the absolute dissolution of their team in 2552. Predecessor Vanguard Three Echo Two, the unit where Carter-A259, Weynon-A209, Thom-A293, and Rosenda-A344 were assigned to during the Insurrection of Mamore in 2536. Vanguard served as a support role, operating outside Alpha Company, paving the path ahead for the other Spartans. This unit also served in several other Battles alongside the company, slowly the Vanguard unit was being distanced away and eventually cut from the company altogether, and listed as killed in action. As such, the unit was separated resulting in three smaller units. "Gauntlet" "Noble" and "Saber". Roster NOBLE ONE Carter-A259 2536-2541 and 2542-2552 Served in both the original Office of Naval Intelligence unit, and survived the reformation until 2552. NOBLE TWO Gabriella-A141 Served during 2536-2541 under the Office of Naval Intelligence. Catherine-B320 Replaced Gabriella-A141 after the unit's reformation in 2542. Served in the original SPECWAR/GROUP THREE unit. Served mainly in a non-combat role until her training was completed in 2544. NOBLE THREE Weynon-A209 Served in both the original Vanguard unit, and the 2542 reformation until late 2546. Weynon served as Noble's highly gifted original sniper. 3Jun-A266 Replaced Weynon-A209 in early 2547, served as Noble Team's marksman and reconnaissance. NOBLE FOUR Rosenda-A34 Served in the original Vanguard unit, survived until the reformation in 2542, eventually re-assigned to the Headhunters in 2545. Emile-A266 Originally fought as a headhunter, due to the death of his partner and careless actions taken that threatened his unit's secrecy was re-assigned to NOBLE Team after re-training, swapping units with Rosenda-A344. NOBLE FIVE Bane-A104 Served as part of Vanguard One Echo Two, Bane was re-assigned to Noble Team after Vanguard separated from Alpha Company. The SPARTAN Fought in the Helmfall Crisis of 2540. Solomon-177 After fighting alongside NOBLE Team during the Helmfall Crisis in 2540, as part of the SPARTAN-II Class II Unit, Solomon was re-assigned to NOBLE Team due to the dissolution of his own unit. Served until 2547. Jorge-052 Originally Serving as part of SPARTAN-II Class-I Orange Team until being transferred to Grey Team to serve behind enemy lines. When he was wounded in 2538, he was placed back into his old unit until catastrophe struck in 2543. Jorge worked alone in counter-insurgency work until he was gladly transferred to NOBLE Team in 2547. NOBLE SIX Thom-A293 Thom was initially part of Carter's vanguard unit, since Mamore fighting as both a skilled rifleman and a pilot. Frustrated by the losses incurred during the Battle for Armageddon, Thom-A293 fell away from Carter-A259 and took nearly suicidal actions near the end of the Battle after pursuing one of the insurgents linked to the death of his family. As a result, Thom, and several others were injured, seen as a liability, Thom was transferred out of the Noble Unit in 2540. David-B170 (Replacement: 2543-2549) Thom-A293 (Re-assigned: 2550-2552) SPARTAN-B312 (Replacement: 2552) }}